Betrayed
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Bella is in her last year at school. She has a father who loves her, a mother who can't stop criticising her and a boyfriend who plans to spend the rest of his life with her. So why is he starting to distance himself from her? And why can't she stay away from the boy who sits next to her in English? All human.


**Hey everyone. I haven't published anything on this site for a long time. This story is quite an old idea from a few years ago, so I thought I'd try it out to get back into the swing of things. **

**It'd be nice to get some feedback on this. It's a bit rough at the moment, but I'll try and edit it when I get the chance. ****I ask that anyone giving feedback, could you please resist flaming. I don't mind reviews saying 'I don't like it' but it would be nice if you could give _specific _reasons as too why, that way I can take it on board, and hopefully improve. **

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_Chapter One_

I stood in front of my mirror scrutinizing my outfit, conscious of my not so thin figure. I fingered my belt nervously wondering if I shouldn't swap the top for something more... looser. Only the thought of Lauren and Jessica's horrification of my more comfortable t-shirts stopped me from chickening out. I ran my hand over the bumps of fat on my stomach. The stomach no one else seemed to care about apart from my mother, Renee. I re-checked my hair and make-up before going downstairs. How horrified my mother would be if her daughter didn't look presentable.

I heard the clanking of pots and pans and sighed, wondering what my mother was concocting for breakfast today. Something low calorie, low fat no doubt.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder firmly. I jumped not hearing my father Charlie walk down the stairs. He patted my arm. As he slipped past me into the kitchen the smell of cigars lingered behind him. How did my mother not notice?

Taking a deep breath, I followed him ready for my mother to scrutinize my appearance and declare whether or not I was presentable. Today was going to be even worse as it was the first day back at school and as my mother liked to constantly remind us first impressions were important, although I seriously doubt that any teacher would be grading our work based on our appearances.

I sat down at the table in my usual seat. Charlie picked up the newspaper that was routinely set next to his placemat and empty plate at the beginning of everyday. I wondered how my mother had time to make the house spotless as well as work in the model industry, was beyond me. She was gone from nine in the morning til eight at night. She actually used to model until she was deemed too old. Now she works with the models, organising the clothes, hair make-up, the photographers and locations. She actually met Charlie when she was modelling. He was her photographer. It was common knowledge that models slept with the photographers, well at least round here they did. My mother and father are one of the rare couples that have managed to last.

I took a sip of orange juice, freshly squeezed as usual, as my mother set a plate of sausages, bacon, eggs and a bowl of fruit down in the middle of the table. Charlie folded up his newspaper as Renee sat down, neatly placing a napkin on her lap.

"Smells delicious honey," Charlie complimented smiling. Renee smiled at him.

Charlie helped himself to the bacon, sausages and eggs. Renee frowned at him. "Don't you want any fruit Charlie?"

Charlie muttered something suspiciously like 'rabbit food' underneath his breath.

I reached for the plate of bacon.

"Isabella, don't you think you should be eating fruit?" She said sharply. "I noticed your summer diet hasn't worked." She left out the 'as usual' but it hung in the air. She eyed my stomach and I quickly covered it with an arm.

"Why aren't you wearing your new jeans?" She continued, spearing a small piece of apple with her fork.

"They don't fit," I mumbled.

Her forehead creased with the wrinkles that she had spent her life trying to fight. "You tried them on in the shop. They fitted fine."

"They're a little tight," I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks warming, and my shoulders hunch.

Her frown deepened. "They're supposed to be tight. They're designed that way."

I ignored her and started for the fruit bowl. I poured a small portion onto my plate. My mother smiled, satisfied.

"Why can't you be more like your daughter Charlie?" Renee sighed.

Charlie opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the doorbell. Renee folded her napkin onto the table, stood up and went to answer it.

Charlie pulled a face at her back making me smile. I had always gotten on better with my dad. He was always laid back whereas my mother was always active, there was always something for her to perfect. There was only one thing she couldn't make perfect in her life; me. I knew it drove her insane.

"Hello Edward," Charlie greeted, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Good morning Charlie," Edward replied politely.

"Edward, I've told you to call me 'sir'."

Renee shot daggers at him. He either didn't care or didn't notice. His was focused on the newspaper though I noticed his eyes weren't moving.

I smiled sadly at my bowl. It hurt that my dad acted like that. It would have been nice for him to like Edward, since he was my boyfriend but he had never liked Edward and I'm sure he never would, not even when we got... engaged next summer. I cringed in my head. Marriage wasn't something I thought I'd ever do. After growing up with my parent's marriage as the only example, well I didn't want to end up like my own mother trying to perfect and control everything. But Edward wanted to get married after we graduated and well... I loved him.

"Hello Isabella," Edward smiled warmly at me.

"Hey Edward." He kissed my cheek, his lips were soft as usual, and sat down in the chair next to mine, squeezing my leg just above my knee.

"Edward, please help yourself. A growing boy like you should be eating more. You're so thin," Renee gushed. I shot her a look as she eyed me wistfully.

"Thank you Renee," Edward said politely. Upon meeting Edward she had insisted that Edward should address her as Renee. It was obvious why she was so friendly to Edward. Of course she wanted us to get married. Edward was everything mother thought a husband should be; handsome, intelligent, polite and rich. His father, Carlisle, was one of the best surgeons out there. People came from all over the world for his expertise. And Esme, his mother, was a fabulous architect. She has restored many old buildings all over the world and decorates people's houses.

I picked at the fruit on my plate, trying to tune out to my mothers and Edward's polite conversation about his education. I already knew that Edward either wanted to go to medical school, to follow in his father's footsteps, or take a more risky path following his music. It didn't take a genius to figure out which one my mother would have preferred.

"We need to leave now," I said to Edward interrupting them. Renee frowned but let us get up from the table, telling us to leave our plates there. I led the way out, grabbing my bag on the way.

Edward kissed me on the lips as soon as we got outside, now that my parents weren't there to see. He smiled and opened the door to his silver Volvo. I slipped in, inhaling his scent, which luckily remained in his car, even after he'd left. I sighed, relaxed against my seat and closed my eyes. As I listened to Edward getting in the car, I smiled. Nothing these days made me happier then riding in his car, away from my parents, away from his parents and everyone else. We could just be. It didn't matter where we would be in a years time, what grades we would have received, what universities we would be heading to. It was just us.

His hand ghosted across my cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He murmured. I opened my eyes. "My mother."

He smiled sadly in understanding. "The summer diet didn't work," I whispered.

He grimaced guiltily. "I should have told Esme-"

I shook my head. "It's my fault. I should be able to stop mys-"

He pressed his finger against my lips. "You're perfect the way you are Isabella. Don't change."

I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his. He pulled away too soon for my liking but chuckled lightly. "We have to get going remember?"

I shook my head.

Lauren and Jessica walked to the car as soon as Edward pulled into a parking space.

They swarmed me as soon as I got out.

"Oh my _god _have you _seen _what Tina Murphy is wearing. It's like please! Go back to the 80's," Lauren whispered. I laughed at her. "What?" She asked pouting slightly. "It looks like something's thrown up on it!" She insisted. Jessica rolled her eyes at her.

I looked at both of them. I hadn't seen them since the beginning of the summer holidays. Both of their parents had taken them on holiday. Lauren had gone to Hawaii. Her dark blonde hair had been bleached lighter by the sun, and her usual pale skin was darkened. Jessica had gone to visit her family in Australia. Her skin too had darkened, unlike me who despite having holidayed in Turkey for two weeks stayed as pale as ever.

But Lauren's change was more significant then Jessica's. Her previous long blonde hair had been cut off. It now barely brushed her shoulders.

"I like your hair," I said, as Edward slipped his hand into mine.

Laurens hands flew to it. "Really?" She asked anxiously. "I wasn't sure about the length but-"

"It's nice. It suits you."

Jessica rolled her eyes again. "Told you that you looked perfect," she said.

We started to walk to class.

"So I heard that Eric Yorkie finally lost his virginity this summer in the McDonalds toilets. Apparently to Amber November," Jessica told us as we were walking to class. Jessica always knew about everything about everyone.

Lauren's eyes widened. "No way."

Jessica nodded.

"Watch it Black!" Lauren snapped suddenly, as Jacob Black almost walked into her. Edward squeezed my hand for a split second. I glanced at him. "Are you alright?" I whispered. Edward's body was tense as he nodded stiffly.

I looked back at Jacob who was bowing to Lauren. "Sorry your _majesty_ it won't happen again," Jacob sneered. He looked at Edward and smirked before giving us all a sarcastic wave and walking off. Edward tugged my hand. I looked at him again. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked. "You're really pale."

"I'm fine," he said stiffly.

"Argh! I hate Jacob Black," Lauren spat. Jessica giggled. "Pity he's totally hot!"

Lauren threw her a look. "Well it's true! All the boys from La Push are total hotties! Shame really that they're all geeks and you know," Jessica shrugged. I nodded agreeing with Jessica.

They all were pretty buff but as they lived on the La Push reservation, which was were infamous for its poverty, they tended not to move in the same social circles as us. That was the only reason Jessica hasn't sunk her claws into one of them.

We walked into our usual tutor room and sat at the back. I noticed how Lauren pointedly ignored Tyler. "Have you two broken up again?" I asked her as we sat down at a table of four at the back. She nodded. "Last weekend."

She smoothed her hair. "Is he looking?" She asked quietly. Subtly my eyes flicked over to Taylor and the two people he was with. He was focused on Lauren. "Yeah," I said. "And he's moving this way."

"Hi Lauren," he said nervously.

She made to flip her hair back, then remembering she had hardly any left settled on reaching into her bag.

"Oh, hey Tyler," she sniffed.  
"I-er- like your hair," he said lamely.

She bit back a smile. "Oh thanks."

"Well I'll er see you around then," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah see you," she said dismissing him with a flick of her fingers.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked, before rummaging in her bag for her small mirror. Checking her reflection I noticed the look of relief when she saw how she looked. "We can't call have the perfect boyfriend like you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and noticed how Edward repressed a smile. It wasn't common knowledge that before Edward expressed an interest in me Lauren tried her hardest to get him to ask her out. Personally I couldn't understand how someone as like Edward would want to go out with me, when someone like Lauren wanted him.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Mr Gray said in a monotone as he walked into the room. He slammed his briefcase down on the table and typed in his password into the computer system. He got up the register. "Kerry Adams," he started.

Lauren sighed dramatically. "Each year I hope that by some miracle he actually gets more... interesting."

Jessica let out a quiet laugh. "You would have thought that fucking Nurse Ramsley would have made him happier."

I grimaced. "Please don't remind me." They both let out a small laugh. I was the one that discovered that Nurse Ramsley and Mr Gray were getting... personal. I had an accident in gym and had to go to the Nurse's office. Apparently they had forgotten I was in the next room.

Mr Gray got two students sitting at the tables in the front to hand out a subject form.

I glanced down at my list

_Biology_

_Chemistry_

_History_

_Maths_

_English Literature_

I signed my name at the bottom, officially signing up for the subjects. I looked over Edward's sheet, frowning when I saw that History was crossed out and Spanish was written beside it in his neat handwriting.

"I thought you wanted to take History this year?"

He shrugged. "I changed my mind. I want to do Spanish instead."

He specifically chose History because he wanted to have more lessons with me. I frowned but didn't comment.

After Mr Gray had checked our lists against our timetables he let us go.

As Edward walked me to my class I noticed he kept glancing around. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled his crookedly. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but he succeeded in making my stomach tighten.

"I'm sure Bella, stop worrying."

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back, enthusiastically. More enthusiastically then he ever had at school before. I pushed him away lightly. "I've got to get to class."

He nodded and turned abruptly getting swallowed by the swarm of students. I turned to the classroom, pushing past the huge form of Jacob Black.

Biology, Chemistry and History passed in a blur. In each lessons the teachers outlined us on the structure of the course and the assessments. Each one stressed the importance of the exams. "They'll determine your future," Miss Hare reminded us, as if we could forget. The past two years had been building up to this year.

"I swear if one more teacher tells us what a big deal this year is I'll scream," Lauren grumbled as we walked into the canteen.

I laughed at her. "Well you know Mr Banner will."

She groaned. "At least he's hot."

I balked. "Ugh! He is not!"

She winked at me.

We walked into English together, Lauren rushing to sit next to Mike, who was conveniently sitting in front of Tyler. I shook my head as I sat nearer the front. I loved English; it was the one subject I was truly good at.

I pulled out my book, and my notepad and set my bag on the floor.

I was doodling when someone pulled out the chair next to me. "Hey E-" My greeting froze on my lips. I frowned at the native American boy moving to sit next to me.

"Sorry, my boyfriend's sitting there," I said.

He eyed the chair before looking amused. "Doesn't look like it."

I blushed, realising he thought that I was speaking of an imaginary boyfriend.

"I'm saving the seat for him."

He sat in the chair giving me a grin. "Too bad, looks like he missed out."

I glared at him. "Listen..."

"Paul," he said.

"Listen Paul, my boyfriend will be sitting there, so you need to move."

He smiled, flashing his white teeth. "No, I don't think I will."

I growled.

Edward walked in the door. His eyes landed on Paul's frame before he looked away taking a seat next to Jessica. She looked over at me guiltily, before her interest was stolen by the boy sitting next to me. I smiled. I knew if I asked, she would trade seats with me no questions asked.

Mr Banner clapped his hands. "Ok guys, I thought we'd kick of the year with a challenge. Working in pairs you're going to choose a poem to analyse."

The class groaned, and Mr Banner laughed. "A poem that you _haven't _done before," he said pointedly looking at a few members of the class. "You will write your points down on a sheet of A2 paper, and present them to the class.

He set down a poem in front of me and Paul. I grabbed the sheet, skimming over the lines.

I felt frustrated when I couldn't make sense of it.

Paul gently tugged it out of my grip. "Mind if I look?"

"Go ahead," I said politely. I ignored his raised brow and doodled on my notebook. I wanted to snatch the poem back from him, to prove to him that I didn't need a partner, that he might as well go find another seat-

"Well I think it's saying that no one can escape death."

"What?" I asked flatly. "It says right there, 'No Bold Sickness come'."

He nodded and set the poem down. "Death is shut out from their house," he said. "But there is hints that it isn't totally safe from death." He pointed at the first stanza. "See the repetition of the 's' sound? It's almost sinister. And the imagery of harsh reality outside of their home, the 'Muffled Coaches' death still manages to penetrate their bubble. And here," he pointed at the last line. "It suggests that in the end death will interrupt them."

"But the language suggests otherwise," I protested. "The house is safe, it says so right there!"

"But are they really living? Do they know what life really is? How can they when they're sealed up in their house," Paul argued.

I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Excellent job Miss Swan, Mr Lahote," Mr Banner said. I jerked in surprise. I hadn't realised that he was listening in on our argument. "You ideas are interesting Mr Lahote." His eyes wondered over the both of us. "I think this will be an interesting pairing," he murmured as he walked away.

I glanced at Paul who was smiling. "You were saying?" He said.

I huffed, snatching my pen up from off the table. There was no way I could spend the next year working with him. No way.


End file.
